


The Game Lovers Play

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Scrabble, empty nest, implied sex... games?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-09
Updated: 2008-05-09
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: Draco and Harry try to pass time while the kids are away.





	The Game Lovers Play

The man raked his hand through his platinum blonde hair, his nose crinkled. He and Harry had been playing an idiotic Muggle game called Scrabble. He honestly did not know what his lover saw in the game. It was downright boring. Lazily, he put down the word ‘duo’ and grabbed three tiles out of the bag. 

Harry whooped as he put down his two hundred point bingo on the board. Draco growled. “Love, I really do not understand this game.”

“But it’s so simple.”

“How the hell can you get two hundred points for the word ‘fabulous’?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “I used all the letters in my rack, which gives me an automatic fifty points. Both the ‘F’ and ‘S’ are on a triple word score. And the ‘L’ is on a double letter score.” He paused to see if Draco was paying attention. He pointed to each letter with his quill as he calculated the points. “You see, ‘F’ equals four points. ‘A’ equals one. ‘B’ equals three. ‘U’ equals one. ‘L’ equals one point, but it is on a double letter score, so it really equals two points. ‘O’ equals one. ‘U’ equals one. ‘S’ equals one. All that adds up to…fourteen points. But since I have two triple word scores, I multiply fourteen by six and get eighty-four. But since…”

“Potter, please shut up.” Draco leaned back. “I really don’t care about this silly Muggle game.”

His lover pouted. “Oh come on. It’s my favorite. Well, this and Chutes and Ladders-”

“Chutes and Ladders! Now that’s an absurd game!”

“Oh come on, Draco. It’s really fun.”

The Slytherin threw his arms in the air. “Fun? For Salazar’s sake Harry, it is a children’s game. Wasn’t it Lily’s favorite when she was four?”

Harry put his calloused hands on the table and Draco automatically cradled them. “Please, Draco. Won’t you at least try? Since all the kids are away at Hogwarts, we have to find ways to pass the time. I just thought that this would be something fun to do.”

Draco grinned wickedly at his partner. “Love, I know something incredibly more fun than playing Muggle games.” 

The Boy-Who-Lived blinked. “You mean-?”

Malfoy shook his head and laughed heartily. “Of course!”

Harry’s eyes lit up and he smiled. He was welcomed into Draco’s embrace, head resting on his shoulder. He looked up into his lover’s grey eyes. “Are you sure that it’s more fun than scoring two hundred points in Scrabble?” 

Draco playfully hit Harry and they laughed all the way up to their bedroom.


End file.
